


Together

by SaraRMarques



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraRMarques/pseuds/SaraRMarques
Summary: Amélia Potter a senhora da morte, viaja para uma nova dimensão, querendo descansar e viver uma vida normal. A única coisa que ela pareceu esquecer é que as confusões sempre a procuram. Vai entrar no meio de tudo ao ajudar a sua nova amiga que acabou de ser jogada no meio do sobrenatural a encontrar sua mãe. Ela irá se apaixonar, não por um, mas por dois caras, um deles sendo, um bruxo centenário excêntrico e o outro um caçador de sombras que tem dificuldade em aceitar que é bissexual.Aviso: Nessa história Alec é bissexual, se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido por eu ter mudado a sexualidade dele, lembre-se você não é obrigado a ler.{Magnus/Alec/Oc}





	1. Epígrafe

É tão incrível como as coisas mudam, novas opiniões são dadas, decisões são tomadas, caminhos diferentes são seguidos. Mais essa é a vida, quando você nasce o destino começa a te guiar em suas decisões. Almas gêmeas talvez não existam, mais quando o destino junta pessoas elas são muito mais que isso. As vezes as pessoas juntas pelo destino não são o abtual que você vê em filmes de romance, a história tem muitos altos e baixos, e brigas, sim brigas, porque não? Elas são importantes para um relacionamento. Mais a história dessas três pessoas que foram juntas pelo destino tem muito mais, pois eles não são humanos normais. São três pessoas que não fazem sentido ficarem juntos. Mais quem disse que o destino faz sentido?


	2. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem!
> 
> O capítulo ainda não foi editado então se acharem alguma coisa errada sintam-se livres para dizer nos comentarios.
> 
> Eu imagino a Amelia com o rosto da Selena Gomez mais sintam-se livres para imaginar ela como quiserem.

Academia de artes do Brooklyn

Amy achou que não poderia se misturar mais do que isso. A arte sempre foi uma coisa que ela amou, quando esta desenhando é apenas ela o lápis e o caderno, ela decide o que desenhar, são suas decisões. Ela nunca teve muito tempo para aperfeiçoar suas abilidades de desenho, mais agora que esta em outra dimensão é diferente, não há mais lembranças tristes da guerra e todos que perdeu nela. 

Faz três anos que chegou nessa dimensão, quando chegou aqui ela decidiu fazer o High School, pois embora ela não seja burra, ela nunca fez, apenas foi para Hogwarts, e quando a guerra acabou recebeu a visita da morte, que fez conhecer seu novo status imortal, entrou para os aurores mas ficou apenas cinco anos, as pessoas estavam começando a notar que não ficava velha.

Ainda ficou alguns anos na sua dimensão original, viu Ron e Hermione seus melhores amigos se casarem, e então viu os filhos deles começarem Hogwarts, foi nessa hora que percebeu que precisava ir embora, eles ficaram tristes por sua partida, mas entenderam que precisava começar de novo.

Quando a morte visitou ela pela primeira vez, disse que com o seu novo status imortal receberia poderes novos mas teria que fazer um ritual para que recebesse completamente os seus novos poderes como senhora da morte, e que enquanto não fizesse é o ritual ela não teria nem metade do poder que pode ter depois do ritual, Amy disse que não iria fazer por enquanto, a morte disse que tudo bem a decisão era dela e que até fazer o ritual apenas alguns desses novos poderes estariam disponíveis para ela entre eles estava o de poder ir em outras dimensões, pois a morte é só uma, não há uma para cada dimensão.

Amy chamou a morte e disse que queria ir para outra dimensão, a morte ensinou ela como usar esse poder, e quando a bruxa juntou todas suas coisas, trocou todo o ouro de seus cofres em dinheiro trouxa (colocou em uma bolsa com um feitiço de extensão) juntou as relíquias e joias da família Potter e da família Black, guardou os livros de feitiços, defesa, poções, runas e aritimância em outra bolsa (nunca se sabe quando vai precisar) passou a maioria de suas propriedades para o nome do afilhado, ela finalmente mudou.

Ao chegar aqui a morte morte lhe deu um livro, nele esta escrito sobre cada criatura sobrenatural dessa dimensão, disse que era importante que ela tivesse, pois as criaturas daqui são diferentes das da dimensão anterior, ela só abriu ele uma vez e espera não abrir de novo por um bom tempo.

Quando começou o High School não foi difícil parecer com uma adolescente de 16 anos, embora ela tenha parado de envelhecer aos dezoito é muito pequena. Mas ela compensa isso com a beleza, ela é pequena mas não tão assim, seu corpo tem tudo no lugar (o que ela agradece a senhora Wesley se ela não alimenta-se Amy do jeito que alimentava ela seria magra demais) e bom a aparência dela, ela pegou a maioria, cabelo olhos e um pouco das feições sangue puro de seu pai, e um pouco das feições de sua mãe. Ela não está reclamando, admite que o resultado foi bom.

Amy fez dois amigos no seu primeiro dia de escola, Clary e Simon, eles são muito legais, eles se tornaram seus melhores amigos, ela adora a mãe da Clary, quando Amy lhe disse a história que ela inventou de que seus pais viajavam muito a trabalho e por isso ela vivia praticamente sozinha, Jocelyn fez questão de fazer com que ela sempre almoçar lá, disse que jovens da idade dela se forem deixados sozinhos só bebem café, cada vez que ela diz isso Amy fica pensando como seria se Jocelyn soubesse quantos anos ela realmente tem, enquanto ela não está errada, em vez de café Amy prefere chá, embora o café esteja começando a entrar no coração dela. Jocelyn e Clary fazem Amy dormir na casa delas direto, sério ela fica mais lá do que no próprio apartamento. Amy também gosta da mãe do Simon, mas não é a mesma coisa, a mãe da Clary trata ela como filha. 

E falando da mãe da Clary, Amy tem quase certeza de que ela esconde alguma coisa, pode ser paranóia, não que Amy ache que o que ela esconde seja algo ruim, mas Jocelyn esconde algo, e Amy acha que é algo sobrenatural, toda vez que esta perto dela ou da Clary, sente uma energia nelas, ela também sente quando está perto do Luke (o "amigo" da mãe da Clary, embora Amy ache que eles são algo mais que só amigos) mas a energia dele é diferente da delas, Amy quase pegou o livro que morte lhe deu pra tentar descobrir se Jocelyn é algo sobrenatural, mas desistiu, se ela for a Clary também é, então um dia ela vai ter que falar pra Clary, e como a Clary conta tudo pra ela e pro Simon, quando a Clary descobrir ela vai descobrir também, e talvez ela fale pra eles o que ela é.

Seus dois novos amigos fazem muito bem pra ela, embora ainda seja imortal, e ainda seja a senhora da morte, com eles ela pode fingir ser normal e esquecer tudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler!
> 
> Comente!


	3. Tá com a Amy, tá com Deus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem!
> 
> O capítulo ainda não foi editado então se acharem alguma coisa errada sintam-se livres para dizer nos comentarios.
> 
> Eu imagino a Amelia com o rosto da Selena Gomez mais sintam-se livres para imaginar ela como quiserem.

Amy se encostou no hall de entrada da Academia de Artes do Brooklyn, esperando a melhor amiga chegar, ela estava profunda em seus pensamentos sobre um livro de runas antigas que não percebeu quando a ruiva chegou.

– Amy. Ta sonhando acordada?

– Sonhando não, apenas pensando, onde está minha querida amiga aniversariante que ainda não tinha chegado.

– Eu tô aqui.

– Feliz aniversário – Amy disse puxando a amiga para um abraço - seu presente tá lá em casa você vai amar.

– Claro que eu vou amar, você é fabulosa, por isso seus presentes são fabulosos também.

– Eu sei.

– Então você já entrou?

– Já.

– E...?

Amy olhou para a Clary por um tempinho, só para fazer suspense

– Consegui.

– Parabéns.

Clary abraçou a amiga com alegria, então a porta que vai para sala que está tendo as entrevistas se abriu e um menino saiu de lá com uma cara não muito boa, parece que ele não conseguiu.

– Acho que é minha vez – disse uma Clary nervosa.

– Calma você vai conseguir seus desenhos são incríveis, agora entra lá e mostra seu talento.

– Ok – Clary então respirou fundo e entrou.

                               . . .

Alguns minutos depois ela saiu toda feliz, conseguiu, não que Amy tivesse alguma dúvida, os desenhos da Clary são realmente ótimos. 

Agora estão indo encontrar o Simon em um café. Caminharam conversando sobre como vai ser legal o curso de arte. Na frente do café e a Clary olhou para ela de um jeito, que Amy achou que seu padrinho Sirius ficaria orgulhoso, ela sabia exatamente o que Clary queria dizer só com aquele olhar, então colocou sua melhor rosto triste e entraram.

– Me dêem os nomes dos professores e eu... eu vou acabar com eles. - Simon disse quando as viu entrar com cara de tristes. As duas olharam pra ele, com cara de "sério?" – Com um e-mail destrutivo ao reitor.

– Não precisa – disse Clary, ela entregaram sua cartas de aceitação enquanto colocaram suas coisas na cadeira entre as duas, Simon rapidamente as abriu e viu que foram aceitas.

– O que....a cara triste sério?

Elas riram.

– Essa foi boa, toca aqui. – Os três deram o seu estranho, mais abtual toque.

– Obrigado – disseram juntas.

– Sabe, é estranho - Clary começou – eles até gostaram do meu trabalho, mas ficaram loucos pelos desenhos para nossa novela gráfica.

– De nada. – disse Simon.

– Esse dia vai ficar pra história do melhor aniversário de 18 anos de sempre.

– Por isso vamos comemorar hoje. – Amy disse.

– Sim, com Maureen, depois do nosso show. – a garçonete chegou com o pedido que Simon deve ter feito antes de chegarem, café e biscoito para Clary e Simon , e chá e biscoito para Amy. 

– Com certeza. – Clary concordou. –então o que rola entre você é a Maureen?

– O que rola? Nada. Nós cantamos juntos.

– Jura que você não sabe que ela é fim de você? – Amy perguntou não acreditando.

– O que? Não – sério as vezes o Simon deixa a amiga boba com o quanto despercebido ele é quando se trata de alguém que gosta dele.

– Simon como alguém tão inteligente e percepitivo como você não percebe que tem alguém ao lado apaixonado por você? – Clary disse fazendo com que Amy esconda seu sorriso tomando um gole de chá. Ah se ela soubesse pensou.

– Garanto que não sou o único inteligente e percepitivo que comete esse erro. – Clary pareceu não entender o que ele quis dizer mas Amy entendeu perfeitamente, é obvio que ela sabe que seu amigo está apaixonado pela Clary, na verdade Amy percebeu quando os conheceu, não é como se ele fosse muito bom em esconder.

– Esse é seu café. – Amy disse quando a Clary ficou olhando em direção ao café dela.

– Jurava que tinha um biscoito. – Amy olhou para mesa e viu um desenho de um biscoito em vez do biscoito real. Estranho pensou ela.

– Vai ver você comeu tão rápido que nem notou – disse Simon – Acontece isso comigo sempre quando estou feliz...quando estou triste. Vou substituir seu biscoito imaginário por um de verdade.

– Obrigado.

– Quer saber - Amy disse levantando sua xícara de chá - Para a Clary.

– L'chaim - disseram tocando suas xícaras juntas.

– Então como vai as coisas com o Julian? – Clary lhe perguntou.

– Que Julian?

– Aquele você conheceu quando você é a Clary foram me buscar na faculdade para a noite dos filmes. Você não tava ficando com ele? 

– Ah esse Julian. Tava, mas isso foi no mês passado.

– Então como você conseguiu esse chupão que eu consigo ver por baixo da gola da jaqueta? – Clary perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Droga como eu não percebi que tinha um chupão no meu pescoço?

– Vocês se lembram do Oliver que estudava com a gente?

– Aquele que você namorou no começo do último ano? – Simon perguntou.

– Sim. Então ele foi me visitar ontem no meu apartamento, ele vai para Londres estudar, e não pode ir embora sem se despedir de mim, uma coisa levou a outra e ele acabou dormindo lá.

– Você é má, fica alimentando as esperanças do menino que é apaixonado por você, quando você não é por ele – Clary disse com um tom de repreensão.

– Eu posso não ser apaixonada por ele mas eu gosto muito dele, nós ficamos juntos dois meses, normalmente eu não fico mais de uma semana com a mesma pessoa. Além disso ele vai embora.

– Sabe eu fico pensando se algum dia alguém vai conseguir fazer com que você se apaixone de verdade.

– Talvez um dia – Amy disse distraída enquanto olhava a hora na tela de seu celular – Acho que melhor nós irmos.

     
                              . . .

Amy terminou de retocar a maquiagem colocou os saltos e voltou para frente do espelho para ver se estava tudo ok.

Satisfeita com sua aparência pegou a sacola com os presentes para a Clary, e uma jaqueta. Saiu do apartamento e entrou em um beco ao lado para que pudesse aparatar, dando graças a Merlin que a anos aprendeu a usar magia sem varinha, embora se algum dia precisar fazer algum feitiço complexo e poderoso ela deve usar a varinha para a perfeição do feitiço.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu a abtual sensação de passar por um tubo e quando os abriu novamente estava em um beco perto do loft da amiga.

– Oi Dot, como vai? – ela disse entrando na loja de antiguidades. Dot, ela é outra pessoa que intriga Amy. Amy sente uma energia nela que é bem diferente da que sente na Clary, Jocelyn e Luke a dela, ela não sabe como explicar mais é familiar, e ela tem uma grande sensação de que Dot é uma bruxa.

– Oi Amy, vou bem, mais parece que você vai melhor, parabéns por entrar no programa de artes.

– Obrigado Dot. Eu vou subindo vejo você depois.

– Tchau. Bela roupa.

– Eu sei. Eu arraso.

Louise entrou no loft e logo viu Jocelyn sentada olhando os desenhos da Clary.

– Oi Jocelyn – disse abraçando a mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

– Oi querida. Parabéns por entrar no programa de artes.

– Obrigado, eu vou ver se a Clary já está pronta.

Ela entrei no quarto da Clary e a vi se maquiar.

– Amélia Potter, você pronta antes de mim?

– Milagres podem acontecer minha querida.

– Certo.

– Enfim, pronta para o presente de aniversário mais fabuloso de todos os tempos?

– Pronta.

Ela abriu a sacola que trouxe pegou a caixa maior e entregou a Clary.

– Abra.

– Oh Meu Deus – Clary disse quando abriu a caixa e viu as botas Christian Louboutin que ela tava namorando a meses.

– Coloque-as vai super combinar com essa roupa – ela falou quando Clary parou de pular de animação. Clary colocou o sapato e como Amy disse combinou perfeitamente com a roupa, a qual ela percebeu que a blusa era nova, provavelmente um presente da Dot, pois Jocelyn nunca daria para a Clary uma blusa como aquela.

– Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado – Clary disse pulando em cima da amiga, esmagando ela em um abraço.

– Eu sei, eu sou incrível, mais não me esmaga, e ainda não acabou.

– Não? – perguntou confusa.

– Não – então Amy tirou a outra caixinha e entregou a melhor amiga ruiva.

– Isso é tão lindo – Clary disse olhando para um colar com pingente de esmeralda envolto de diamantes com admiração – Isso é esmeralda? E diamantes?

– Huhuum

– Não posso aceitar, deve ter sido muito caro.

– É claro que você pode aceitar, e você vai aceitar, coloque e nunca tire ok?

– Ok – Então colocou o colar assim como Amy mandou – Obrigado, você é a melhor.

– Eu sei, coloque um casaco sua mãe nunca vai te deixar sair se ver esse top.

                              . . .

– Oi Luke, e aí?

– Oi Luke.

– Amy, Clary – Luke então se virou para Clary – Desenhos incríveis.

– Obrigado.

– Eu trouxe isso pra você, tinta spray.

– Nossa, é perfeito.

– Se eu ver essa tinta nos muros da cidade, eu prendo você.

– Qual é Luke até parece que nossa Clary fofinha faria alguma coisa assim.

Clary lhe deu um olhar, provavelmente por tê-la chamado de fofinha.

– Você faria.

– Talvez.

Clary revirou os olhos. 

– Enfim, a tinta é para a van do Simon. Queremos fazer ele mudar o nome da banda.

– Sim, por favor.

– Sim.

– Sua mãe falou com você sobre isso? – Luke disse apontando para um negócio que Amy eu não faz ideia do que é no bolso da Clary.

– A relíquia. Sim, é linda.

– Clary, você tem 18 anos agora, e...

– O que há com vocês? Estou fazendo 18 anos, não partindo para uma jornada épica.

– Está, sim! – Simon chegou – Vamos ao Lombardi's, comemorar seu aniversário depois do Show.

– Deveriam vir pra cá depois. A cidade não está muito segura no momento.

– Obrigado mãe, mas nós já combinamos.

– É vamos ter que deixar pra próxima.

– Além disso, não se preocupe Jocelyn, ela está comigo, e você já teve ter ouvido a frase, tá com a Amy, tá com Deus.

– Não, nunca ouvi – Jocelyn disse divertida, mais Amy pode ver que era apenas metade verdade, ela realmente deve estar preocupada pensou.

– Acredite está tão segura quanto. Talvez até mais. Agora vamos pessoal, rumo a jornada épica.

– Esperem, sinto cheiro de frango a cacciatore? 

– Simon seu show – as duas amigas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

– Você vai cantar?

– Sim, é um grande show. O que quer dizer que é pequeno.

Eles riram.

– Perdendo a circulação – Clary disse quando sua mãe começou a aperta-la em um abraço.

– Café da manhã, você e eu, amanhã. Promete?

– Sim.

Amy começou a rir do Simon e do Luke e parou de prestar atenção na conversa das duas, mas pelo que ela entendeu, Jocelyn finalmente vai contar a Clary coisas importantes.

– Vamos?

– Sim – Clary entregou a tinta pro Simon e subiu nas costas dele enquanto Amy ria.

– Tchau Jocelyn. – Amy abraçou ela e falou em seu ouvido – Não se preocupe eu vou cuidar da Clary, você já deve ter percebido que eu não sou um humano normal, assim como você não é embora eu seja um pouco diferente – quando puxou pra trás e viu os olhos da mãe da melhor amiga arregalados, sorriu pra ela e piscou o olho – Tchau Luke.

E saiu correndo pra alcançar os dois patetas, e pelo olhar nos olhos do Luke seja lá o que ele for, ele tem uma boa audição, pois ele escutou tudo o que Amy disse pra Jocelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler!
> 
> Comente!


End file.
